


Coffee Cups (AOT Collage AU)

by Umber_Writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Collage, De-Aged Levi Ackermann, Dorms, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umber_Writes/pseuds/Umber_Writes
Summary: Eren Jaeger had an eventful night, including an unexpected visit from a short black haired boy.Irregular updates.





	1. Coffee Cups and Ramen

Eren was sitting on the couch watching "Criminal Minds" when Mikasa came home from work. It was about eleven thirty and he knew he should sleep because it was a Thursday and they had school starting next week but they had no rules at this point. After Mikasa walked into the living room, he knew she had something to tell him. She had the same look in her eyes as when first was brought into the Jaeger family, happiness and excitement. It was the only time those silver eyes held color, light green.

_Eren waited at the dining room table with his mother for his dad to come home, the faint sounds of the five o' clock news in the background. When he arrived, he had a small girl with him. She had silver eyes and dark black hair that went to her mid back. She saw them at the table and slightly waved and mumbled a hello. They waved back and Eren held a confused look on his face. Grisha smiled down at the girl as Carla stood from the table, she held her hand out for Eren to take and he didn't hesitate to grab it. She leads him over to this strange girl and said, "Eren, this is Mikasa. She's going to be your new sister from now on and it's your job to protect her." The girl, who he now knew was Mikasa, adopted a strange look in her eyes as she slowly spoke._

_"Thank you for giving me a new family, a new hope."_

He heard a slight rustling from behind the wall the separated the living room and the kitchen before Mikasa and another girl walked into the medium sized room. The girl had blonde hair and light blue eyes, her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a white hoodie and black skinny jeans. Mikasa sat next to him as he paused the show and the girl awkwardly stood in the doorway. "Eren, I want you to meet someone, this is my girlfriend, Anne."

He looked at her in surprise before standing up and walking to Anne. He held out his hand for her to shake and said a soft "Nice to meet you." She shook his hand hesitantly and mumbled a quiet, "You too." before pulling her hand back and giving Mikasa a "Please help me" look. Mikasa stood up and said, "I'm going to go show her around, there's ramen on the counter if you want to make some and she's probably staying the night so try not to be too loud." He nodded in response and played the show.

He decided on making the Ramen once the episode ended. He got off the couch and as he walked towards the kitchen, he heard Mikasa and Annie talking. Although it was muffled, he could make out what they were saying.

"I know he isn't perfect but you'll get to like him."

A pause.

"I don't know… he seems kind of weird."

"Aww come on, just because he's into anime and stuff doesn't mean he's weird, besides, aren't you into that stuff too?"

"Yeah but-"

"Great, now you have something to talk to him about."

He decided to walk away before Mikasa shared embarrassing stories about him. He went to the kitchen and saw the Ramen, right where she said it would be. Once he had the pot on the stove and the Ramen in, he sat on the counter and scrolled through Instagram. After a few minutes, a knock was on the door. A short male with black hair in an undercut was standing there with a backpack and a cup of Caribou Coffee. "Hey um, I'm Levi Ackermann and I'm looking for a…" He dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper before saying "… Eren Jaeger?"

"That's me."

"I go to Titan University and I'm in the student administrators thing and I'm supposed to talk to you about classes and dorm systems but to be honest, we can just make some dumb story and say I did it."

"Erm, we can talk about it, come in." Eren said as he moved out of the way. Levi walked in and looked around a second before he set his bag on the couch and sat down. "Want some Ramen?" He asked awkwardly.

"Sure." Levi said as he set the coffee down on the table. A moment later, Eren walked out with two bowls of Ramen and set them down. Levi opened his bag and pulled out a stack of papers. "Okay so, your dorm is going to be room 17B and, as of now, you don't have a roommate but that can always change." He looked up and Eren gave him a nod. "I have your schedule and I'm not fucking reading this to you so here." He said as he handed him the schedule. Eren read it over and nodded. "And here," He handed him a packet. "are the rules of the campus, thank you for the food, you don't get your bowl back." He said as he grabbed his things and left, leaving his empty coffee cup behind.


	2. Dorm Mates and Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren returns to campus to unpack and meet up with Armin but he finds a strange note on his bed when he gets there.

Eren walked onto campus for the first time in three weeks when he took a tour. Nothing changed besides the rows of stands promoting clubs and various sports. He decided to go to his dorm before he did anything. He walked into the boys' dorm hall and found his, room 17B. He walked in and set his bags on the bed, noticing a note.   
  
"Dear Eren, we must inform you that you now have a dorm-mate. His name is Levi Ackermann. If you have any questions, please contact us in the office or at 601-***-****. Thank you for your time."  
  
He sighed in confusion but put the note back and went downstairs. His best friend Armin was leaning against a tree and when he saw Eren he ran over. "Hey! Good to see you actually came to this."  
"I just wanted to put my shit in my dorm, I'm not really joining any clubs."

"Aw come on, what about a writing club, isn't that what you're majoring in any way?"

"Yeah but I don't want to-"  
"Than let's go!" The short boy with long blonde hair said as he grabbed Erens' arm and drug him over to a small booth with "Writing Club" written on the banner.   
"Armin, do we have to do this?"  
"You don't but I am!" He said as he wrote his name on the lined paper and looked at Eren excitingly. "Want to go unpack our stuff? My dorms 17A."

"Sure, mines right across the hall."

They make the short walk back to the dorms and go into Armin's room, silently unpacking. Eren played some music from his phone, an upbeat song lightly going through the speakers. After about an hour, they got most of it done. Eren went back to his room. He flopped on his bed with a *thud* and realized he had to unpack as well. He plugged in his phone and let the playlist that was previously filling the air in Armin's' room, take over the air in his room. He started with the large suitcase that had his clothes. He semi-neatly put the thing in the dresser at the end of the twin-sized bed that he already claimed as his. Next, he grabbed his duffle bag full to the brim with notebooks and writing utensils. His laptop and charger were shoved in there somewhere along with his black backpack. He started pulling things out, marking them with his classes and setting them out on his desk. He pulled out his laptop last, opening it and throwing it on his bed. He laid down on his stomach and plugged in his headphones, the music changing from going through his phone speakers to going through his black headphones.   
  
He fell asleep while working on one of his stories. He woke up from hearing the door of his small dorm open and close. He slowly lifted his head simply to see a short figure at the door, barely visible In the pale moonlight. He jumped back, scared of the black figure. A scoff could be heard from the doorway as the small figure walked in and sat on the bed. Eren soon realized that it wasn't a threat at all. Levi was sitting on the bed, looking at him, a humored look suiting his face.   
"W-what the hell! Why the fuck are you in here?!" Eren shouted at the shorter boy.   
"Didn't you get the damn note? I'm your dorm-mate dumbass."   
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He stated as he sat up, leaning against the wall.

"Oh yeah, not sorry."

"What?" Eren said, confused.

"Your scared face is hilarious."

He rolled his eyes and laid down. "Go to bed, asshole."   


Levi laid on his bed as well and pulled out his space grey iPhone, turning down the brightness and popping in a white earbud, intense rock music blaring through it so loud that Eren could hear it clearly.

"Can you turn that down?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have too."

As Levi was making his response, Eren got up and walked to his bed, taking out the earbud.

"I don't know about you but I kinda want to get some goddamn sleep, so if you don't fucking turn this off-"

"Shut up kid, I'll turn it down just go to bed."

  
Eren went back and laid on his bed, plugging in his phone and slipping his laptop under the bed. He faced the wall and threw the covers over himself, trying to hide the blush on his face from getting angry at him over something so stupid.

Levi played his music again, letting the loud lyrics fill his ears. It was his first night in the dorms. He let his thoughts be drown out by the sounds as he slowly drifted off. Eren on the other hand, couldn't sleep. He laid on his side, facing the wall, listening to his breathing. It took him a few hours to fall asleep and when he did, the dream he had made him restless.


	3. Christmas Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays broskis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while but I hope you enjoy!! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Eren was in the bathroom helping Levi with his red and green tie, the snow falling lightly outside. "Anddd, there!" Eren said as he finished tying it. He slid his hand down Levis' arm and grabbed the shorter boys hand in is, lacing their fingers together. They walked out of their room and out to Levis' car. He started the vehicle and drove off, faint Christmas music playing from the radio.

After about a half hour of driving, they pulled into the driveway of what is now Mikasa and Annie's house. They were throwing a huge Christmas party and everyone from campus was invited. They exited the car and walked up to the double doors of the three-story house. Eren knocked and after a minute or two, Annie opened the door. She hugged him and said, "It's so good to see you!" She stopped hugging him and moved out of the way, letting them in.

They walked into the kitchen but were stopped by Jean. He was leaning against the counter wearing a black suit with a bright green undershirt, Armin was in front of him and Jean had his arms around him. Armin was in a black suit with a red undershirt. "Look up," Jean said as Levi and Eren were in the doorway. They both looked up only to see a piece of mistletoe hanging from a string taped to the top of the archway. Levi turned to face Eren but he stepped out of the entryway. He walked off into the crowd of people. He walked around for an hour before going upstairs. He opened a door only to find Jean without his coat, the top two buttons on his shirt undone. He was extremely drunk and his face was tear-stained. Armin was shushing him and calming him down. Jean noticed Eren and threw a pillow at him, shouting, "Get the hell out!" before curling up on the bed where he sat and sobbing slightly. Eren slowly shut the door and went to the next room which he was thankful for because it was empty. He walked in and shut the door, sitting on the bed with a sigh. He and Levi hadn't kissed yet and he wasn't going to let their first kiss be in front of a bunch of people. He sent him a text saying, "I'm on the second floor, second room on the right, please come here" He flopped back on the bed and waited.

After about five minutes, the door to the room opened, Eren shot up only to see a girl with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, the sides falling out, making out with a tall male with a buzz cut. They saw him, apologized, and walked out. Another ten minutes went by before the short raven-haired male walked into that room, locking the door. By this time, Eren was lying flat on his back on the bed, arms out, legs slightly spread for comfort. He didn't need to look up to know that Levi was in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier." He mumbled into the dense air.

"So am I," Levi said as he leaned back against the door. "I shouldn't have assumed you were ready." The air was still dense but neither males did a thing to change that.   
  
They stayed that like for almost an hour. In pure silence. Eren on the bed. Levi at the door. Levi moved first. It was only a few steps but it felt like a million before he reached the end of the bed.  
  
{Erens' POV}

I heard him move but didn't do anything, too focused on not sitting up and kissing him right then and there. I felt the end of the bed shift like someone was on it. I assumed he sat down but I was proven wrong when I felt the bed shift on either side of me as well. It all happened so quickly, one second I was staring at the ceiling and the next I'm staring at the only person I didn't want to see at that moment. He was looking back at me intently and before I had time to think, I felt his lips on mine. It's not like this was my first kiss but it was my first kiss with him. His lips were so soft and after a second of him doing the kissing, I allowed myself to kiss him back. It was slow at first, both us moving in a steady motion but quickly escalated when he lightly brushed my bottom lip with his tongue. I slightly opened my mouth, surprised but ready for what was about to happen. He took the lead. I was in some sort of trance and everything just seemed so blurry but so right. He had his thigh pushing between my legs, his tongue gliding against mine, his hands pinning mine to the bed. Everything felt so perfect. He slowly moved his hand from my right wrist and slide it down the right side of my body until he got to the waistband of my black jeans. My mind and my heart were both going a million miles an hour. My hands were pinned above my head and my pants were growing uncomfortably tight. He suddenly switched positions and moved his other leg to my side, straddling me. I couldn't think right, my mind fuzzy from love and lust. He knew what he wanted, and he knew just how to get it.   
  
{Third Person POV}   
Levi broke their lustful kiss, pulling back to remove his tie slowly. He slipped off his jacket and folded it, every moment being painful for Eren. The shorter male leaned down again, reconnecting their passionate kiss. This time, Levi wanted more. He wanted more than to just kiss him. He wanted to see him, feel him, be closer to him. The black haired boy forcefully ground his hips down onto the taller one, trying to create friction. His hand wandered to the button of Erens' jeans and he slowly undid it.   
  
Eren woke up in Levis' arms, the faint morning light shining on them from the window at the head of the bed. He rolled over to face his lover only to see him in a peaceful slumber. The shorter male woke up from the bed shifting and smiled down at Eren, kissing his forehead. He mumbled a groggy, "Merry Christmas, I'm gonna go shower." Eren nodded his head as Levi slipped out of the bed, completely naked. The brunette male laid on his back staring at the ceiling, trying to remember the night prior.   
  
After about fifteen minutes, Levi walked out of the bathroom, his hair was damp and he had on his jeans from the night before. Eren stood and walked to the bathroom, as he walked in, Levi gave him a slight smack on the ass. The teller boy yelped slightly and went off to take his shower.


	4. Eren's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Erens dream. That's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!! This is the first chapter in 2019!!! I hope this year goes well for all of us. <3

I'm dreaming. This is a lucid dream because I know I'm dreaming. Okay, I just need to follow the steps me and Mikasa came up for these types of things. Step one, open your eyes. I'm standing on a building? No, I'm on a wall. A really big wall. Am I in China? No, I've never seen this place. Step two, asses where you are. I don't know where I am. Step three, asses your surroundings. To the front of me is the top of the wall. To the left of me is a city? No, a town. To the right of me is a field with people? No, giants? That's more like it. Behind me is the other half of the wall. Step four, asses what you're wearing. Starting with the shoes. Dark brown boots. Next, the pants. White jeans with belts? No, straps? Yeah, and silver boxes? No, it's a machine of some sort. Next, the shirt. A green half-sleeved shirt and a light brown jacket. Weird. What's this symbol? Crossed wings? Okay, step five, look at your neck or wrists for jewelry. Nothing on my wrists. Wait, what's this? A necklace? A key? I wonder what it's for. Step six, walk and explore. I'm moving forward. I'm stepping onto a ledge off the wall. I'm going down. I'm moving again, running this time. I'm in a building. There's a person. It's a girl? No, a guy? I don't know. They're speaking. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. How was patrol?" How do I answer? 

"It was great." Did I say that? I guess I said that. 

"Well, that's good. Are you hungry, Sasha's almost done with dinner."

"Yeah, I could eat." This time I intended to say that.

"Let's move then!" They're standing. They're walking over to me. They grabbed my hand. We're running. We're in a dining room. I'm sitting. A girl is walking in with a plate of food. She set it in front of me. She sat down. Step seven, asses who is around you. To the right of me is the person I ran into on my way here. To the left of me is a male with a buzz cut. Across from me is a girl with black hair and a red scarf, Mikasa. To the left of her is a boy with blonde hair, Armin. To the right of her is a girl with blonde hair in a messy ponytail, Annie. At the very end of the table on my left is a black figure. A manifest of a dark mist. I wonder who that is. Two other girls walked in holding hands. One had blonde hair and the other had brown hair pulled into a ponytail. They sat across from each other on the right of the person that I saw first and the girl with the blonde hair. 

"I'm sorry we're late." Said the girl with brown hair.

"You're always late, Ymir. But you usually don't have Christa with you." Said the boy with the buzz cut.

"Shut up Connie, you're not one to talk." She spat back jokingly.

"Eat the food or you won't get any next time." The girl who made the food said. Her words were rude but her voice was sweet. Everyone is eating. Should I eat? How can I eat in a dream? I just need to grab the spoon. Okay, good job me. Now scoop and chew. Wow! She's a great cook! Wait, I can taste?! 

"Eren?" The black haired girl asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem dazed?"

"This is just /really/ good." Why is she shaking her head? What was that for? 

"Hange, have you made any discoveries with the titans?" Asked the blonde haired boy.

"No, nothing new, sadly." Spoke the person on my right. Hange. That's a nice name. Wait, everything is slowing down. Why is everything stopping? What's going on? Everything is going black. 

It's hot. I can't breathe. I'm sitting up. I'm back in my dorm, I'm okay. 


	5. Issues and A Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Hange: Stage yelling!

Eren stayed up after he woke from the dream. It was around six in the morning when Levis' alarm went off. The short boy leaned over and swiftly grabbed his phone from the floor on the side of his bed and turned the alarm off. He opened his messages and saw one from his friend, Erwin, promoting a party he was throwing that night. Everyone on campus was invited and Levi obviously was going to go. This was his best friends first party of the year and he wasn't about to miss it. Eren sat up and scratched the back of his head, running his hand through his dark brown hair. The room was silent besides the shifting of the bed coming from Levi's side of the room. The raven-haired male was seated on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging off the firm mattress.

"Nice necklace." Levi said, his voice groggy from the lack of sleep.

Eren froze. He slowly slid his hand up his chest and grabbed the key hanging off the black wired chain. He nodded his head but didn't say a word, scared about what was happening.

"My friend, Erwin, is throwing a party tonight. Want to go? It would be a good chance to meet the people you're going to be spending most of your time with." Levi asked, not wanting the freshman to sit in the dorm all night.

"Maybe." The taller boy replied, still confused. He arose from the bed and walked to the small desk, grabbing a notebook and a pen before sitting back on the bed, starting to write the events of the dream he had lived through hours before. Levi walked out of the room, mumbling something along the lines of, "I'm gonna go take a piss." before shutting the door.||||| Eren turned so that his back was resting against the smooth surface of the off-white wall of his dorm, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

He lost himself in his thoughts, trying to figure out how he received the necklace from the crazy dream. After a few minutes, he heard arguing. It sounded like a guy and a girl yelling over something. As the verbal fight got louder, the brown-haired boy was pulled from his thoughts. The door to their small dorm room clicked and quickly opened. Levi ran in and slammed the door shut. Eren, who was obviously confused, sat up and looked at him strangely. A muffled shouting came from the other side of the dark brown door. It was a high-pitched voice saying, "Come on Levi! I just want to show it to you!"

Levi spat back a quick, "No you little shit! Last time I did that, I didn't have eyebrows for three months!" before the door was shoved open and a tall person with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail burst into the room. Two small parts had fallen out of the ponytail on either side of their face. They were wearing a loose black sweater with the bottom tucked into a pair of light blue booty-shorts that were pulled over black leggings. The person rushed at the short boy with their arms outstretched, their black running shoes squeaking slightly on the light wooden floor. Levi grabbed their left arm and threw the tall person onto his bed from over his shoulder. The raven-haired bot turned to face Eren. "Well, now you've met one of my friends."

"One? I'm sorry but I thought you only have one friend." The brown haired said as they sat up, tightening their ponytail and turning to face the two boys.

"Erwin counts too."

"Okay, you keep telling yourself that. Now, who's this?" They asked, staring at Eren curiously.

"I'm Eren Yeager." The tall boy spoke softly, still confused about the whole situation.

"Why hello Eren! I'm Hange Zoe!" They spoke excitedly, walking over to his bed and holding out their hand for him to shake. He accepted the request and shook it firmly. The second their hands locked in place, the events of Eren's dream rushed back to him. Both of their eyes widened and they snapped their hands back in sync. Levi gave the pair a strange look as Hange stared at the tall brown-haired boy. Hange quickly grabs Levi's hand, fighting against his protests as they drug the shorter male into the hallway and closed the door.

"Levi, I know you don't care but this is serious." Their voice dropping to a slightly deeper tone as they spoke.

"What now?" Levi asked, pulling his hand out of theirs and crossing his arms.

"I know you didn't sleep last night because you weren't /there/ but /he/ was."

Levi's eyes widened. It's true that he didn't sleep the night before but it couldn't be true that Eren ended up in their world. Their dream.

"What?"

Ever since they were kids, Levi and Hange had shared dreams. It was another world for them. The more they dreamt, the more their dreams became another reality. The longer this went on, the more people came. They all band together and almost never talk about their real lives in the dreams.

"He was in the dreams. He went out halfway through dinner and Mikasa seemed stressed so I'm assuming they know each other in real life but I know he remembers me."

"Hange, tell me exactly what happened last night."

"Calm down Heichou. I was walking down the hall and he ran in, I told him Sasha was almost done with dinner and he just sat and ate. Also, Christa and Yimr came in late again."

"For one, don't call me that. Not here anyways. For two, we need to talk to the others about this tonight."

"What is he's there again?"

"He doesn't know that we know anything so we need to act like everything is fine."

The pair walked back into the small dorm and acted as though nothing was off


	6. Coffee and Black Mango Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange finally convinces Eren to go to the party, but they need one more thing to tie it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was harder to write for me but here it is!! I hope this month is going well for you!

After a long conversation with Eren about whether he should go to the party or not, Hange finally convinced him. It was only ten in the morning so the group had a while before they had to go, almost twelve hours. Eren was sitting on the edge of his bed, the bubbly twenty-two-year old sitting next to him. Levi left to go to the bathroom seeing as he'd been waiting for so long. When he came back, his hair was wet and he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. A necklace with two crossed wings on it hanging around his neck. The black haired boy slipped the item under the shirt as he closed the door. Eren stood up and walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of dark-grey skinny jeans that were ripped on both knees, and a light grey t-shirt, not noticing the necklace the other boy was wearing. He looked up at Hange, silently telling them to get out. They didn't follow through with the request, stating "You're not my type." before going on their phone. Eren rolled his eyes before tugging down the black jeans he wore the day before and replaced them with the ones he just grabbed. He pulled his shirt over his head and slid the new one on, adjusting it before grabbing his dirty clothes and throwing them in the basket near the door.

"Really?" Levi asked, giving the boy a dark glare. The taller one stood up straighter.

"What do ya' mean, 'really'?"

"I put that there for my clothes."

"I'll do your laundry then."

"Fine, but you have to use my shit for it."

Hange shut their phone off, looking at Levi. "Do you have a suit for tonight?"

"No, do I need one?"

"I think we should all get one!" They shouted, their pony-tail bouncing as they spoke.

"Fine, only because this is Ewrins' first party of the year."

"Yay!" Hange exclaimed as they stood up and threw their arms around the short boy. Levi scoffed but a faint smile played on his lips. Hange stood back and looked at the door, wanting to go right away and leave the small room.

"Can I go with? I'm going to this party too you know!" Eren asked from his place on the other side of the room. Hange turned to look at him.

"Get ready first, silly!" Hange stated, noting that Eren had only gotten dressed.

Eren gave her a firm not before grabbing his toothbrush, and his brush before leaving the room.

He came back a few minutes later, placing the things back in a drawer on his desk before grabbing his black " _Tokyo Ghoul_ " hoodie and slipping it over the light grey shirt along with a pair of black and white Converse shoes. Levi was sitting on his bed scrolling through Twitter, Hange sitting next to him, eagerly watching the screen. Eren slid his phone into his sweater pocket. Hange jumped up and ran to the door, "Let's go!"

~~~

The group of three left the campus and went to a nearby mall, wallets in their pockets and only one of them actually excited to be there. The three walked around for a bit before Hange grabbed both of the boys' hands and gasped loudly. They both gave her a confused look before they were pulled to a nearby Caribou Coffee stand. Eren smiled widely when he saw where they were being led. Once the three made it to the front of the line, Hange jumped past Eren and Levi, the short female worker smiling at the tallers' happy persona. The girl gave them a small, "Hello!" before asking what they wanted.

"One medium vanilla cooler please!" Hange requested, rocking back and forth on their heels.

"Would that be all?" The young woman asked politely. Hange shook their head before stepping to the right so the boys could order. Eren went next, ordering a _Mint Condition Mocha_. Last, it was Levi. He slowly walked up to the counter, a soft sigh leaving his lips before he ordered.

"Mango black tea." He said in a drab voice. The lady's eyes widened, staring at him for a second before quickly writing down the order.

"A name for the order?"

"Er-"

"Hange."

Eren and Levi went and sat down at one of the dark oak tables near the small stand. Levi pulled out his phone, popping in one of his AirPods before scrolling through an app, messing with one of his wristbands he slipped on before leaving the dorm. Eren began twiddling his thumbs, trying to think of a good conversation starter before Hange returned from standing by the counter, waiting for the drinks to be done. "So, how long have you and Hange known each other?"

The question was simple enough. "Since we were kids!" A cheerful Hange said as they slid the drinks down in front of the others. "So are we gonna get suits or not?"

The boys stood up, Levi pocketing his phone and Eren tugging slightly at the hem of his sweater. Hange took the lead again, walking towards an escalator. They took a step onto it, rising slowly. Levi followed them, walking up a few steps. Eren skipped a step as he went on, joining Hange on theirs. "Are we buying matching suits or…?" Eren asked, curious.

"Hell no. What are we, basic? We're all getting different ones." Levi said, stepping off of the moving stairs. The other two followed him off. The group walked around the second floor of the mall for a while, everyone sipping their coffee (and tea for Levi) as they went. Once they made it to the suit store, Hange stopped the boys and turned around.

"Boys, this is the big moment, the moment you both become a ma-"

"Shut up, shitty glasses. Let's get this over with." Levi interrupted as he walked past them, a subtle smile playing at the short boys' lips.


	7. Suits and Parking Ramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio buys their suits and Hange has an unexpected run-in with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the angst!

Levi walked out of the changing room, a slim black suit clinging to his figure. Eren and Hange looked at the shorter boy, nodding their heads. Levi shook his head as he turned around and looked in the mirror. "I don't like it." He walked past the other two, going back to the store.

A few minutes later, Levi walked back to the others, a bundle of clothes in his hand. He went back into the changing room. He exited the small space, his regular clothes replaced the black suit. Hange gave him a strange look but he pushed past them, mumbling "I'm gonna go pay, hurry up." Eren turned to watch him walk away. Eren went into the dressing room after Levi, an empty coffee cup sat on the small stool inside of the tiny room. He rolled his eyes at the cup before turning around and shutting the door. When he exited the room, the cup was gone.

A slim suit was hanging on him. He walked out, the medium grey suit complimented the lime green tie that hugged his neck. Hange smiled widely, walking up to him to get a closer look. "If you're not getting this, I am!" They said excitedly. Eren smiled widely, enjoying the suit and picking up on Hange's enthusiasm.

"You think I'm not gonna get this?!"

Last it was Hange's turn. They picked out a pigeon colored suit that was slightly loose, with a space blue tie. The colors went together well and suited them perfectly. The blue contrast bringing out the brown in their eyes. Eren gasped. He never thought blue would be a good color on them. Levi walked up behind Eren before he could speak. "Are you done yet?" He asked, adding "Nice suit." As he looked at Hange. The two looked at each other before silently agreeing that they could leave. Hange changed and they bought the suits, paying for their own.

As they walked out of the mall, the sun shown down on the three. It was just starting to set and it cast a bright orange on them as they walked down the steps and across the parking lot to Hange's little blue car. It would be a mess if Levi didn't make them keep it clean, claiming that he "Refuses to ride in a messy car like that." Hange drove them back to the dorms, dropping the two boys off before going to park Bean. ((Yes they named their car.))

They pulled Bean into the parking garage that was seen as theirs, throwing it in park and taking the key out of the ignition. As they stepped out of their car and closed the door, they swung their keys around, slipping their phone in their pocket.

Something clanged on the ground behind them. They turned around, grabbing their keys in their hand. In the empty space that was behind them, stood a tall female. She had broad shoulders and a dark grey bandana covering her light brown face. She had a sleek red bomber jacket pulled over a white t-shirt with a black baseball bat held tight in her hands.

Hange looked at the person, trying to make out who it was but it was hard because the only facial features they could see were a pair of piercing light brown eyes staring at them. The unknown girl lifted the bad like she was going to swing, her hands slightly shaking.

"What do you want from me?" Hange asked, taking a step back.

"Money. And that nice suit you just bought." The girl said boldly, nodding towards the car. Hange gave her a look of confusion, she didn't see anyone following them at the mall and they'd never seen this girl before. ((I mean, they couldn't realllllly tell cuz they couldn't see her face but shush))

"I don't have anything with me." Hange said sternly, not moving her eyes from the tall girls'.

The one with the bat took a solid swing at their back headlight, shattering it and denting part of the car. Hange took another step back, breathing in sharply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for not updating!! I haven't been writing a lot lately but I'm getting back in the swing!


	8. Hospitals and Eyeliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange gets themselves into a bit of a predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wew

Levi set his shopping bag on his desk, watching as Eren threw his on his bed and sat next to it, the suit he bought spilling out from the bag. "You should really hang that up, you don't want to get it messed up before the party."

"Speaking of party, where the hell is Hange?"

Hange frantically ran into the boys' dorm room, locking the door. They turned to face the boys, a look of confusion flashing on their faces. They opened their mouth to explain what happened but before they could, everything started spinning and turning black. Their eyes slowly closed and they blacked out, hitting the floor with a hard thud. Levi was at their side instantly, shouting their name and shaking them. Eren didn't know what to do so he just stood there in shock. 

Hange slowly opened their eyes to see the wood-beamed ceiling of the small house them and the other cadets lived in. They sat up, pushing themselves off of the bed and running to the main room of the house. Annie was sitting on the couch with her jacket off and straps throw on the seat next to her. She was reviewing plans for the next expedition outside of the walls. She turned when she heard footsteps, facing Hange. 

"Oh! I didn't think anybody else would be here." She said softly.

"Oh no, I'm not supposed to be here, I can't be here!" Hange said, panic rising in their voice.

"What?" Annie asked, setting the plans down and turning to face them more.

"I blacked out, oh no, oh no, oh no!" The words fell out of their mouth, getting louder with every "Oh no" that left it. 

"Hange, what happened?" Annie's voice was calming and smooth.

"Some girl tried to rob me and she smashed my back headlight and when I went to go tell Levi and Eren I blacked out an-"

"Eren?" The blonde cut her off, confusion lacing her voice. 

"Oh yeah, you don’t know him. He's Levi's roommate and can come here too anyways-"

"No, I know him, he's Mikasa's brother."

"She has a brother?!"

"Yeah, don’t be so shocked." She said carelessly.

"This all makes sense now, I knew they knew each other!"

"Okay, so you really need to wake up your actual body, correct?" Annie said after a moment or two of silence.

"Yeah, but we know that once you're here you're here until your body wakes up and you can't control it."

"Exactly, so I guess you're stuck? Unless we come up with some magical way to get you out of here." 

"We know water and pain won't work because we've gone swimming and gotten injured."

"You said you were with Levi, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure he'll find a way to get you up, don't worry. Let's just go get some tea and sit down." 

Hange nodded, walking to the dining room and sitting down as Annie began making tea. They put their head down in their arms, hoping Levi and Eren would get them up soon. As Annie placed a teacup in front of them and they sat up, they began phasing out. Usually, this would be a bad thing but this time, it was needed. 

When they awoke, they were laid down in a hospital bed, a tube in their arm and a nurse messing with a machine on the side of the bed. "Oh! You're awake!" The nurses sweet, high-pitched voice spoke excitedly. "Can I ask you a few questions?" Hange just nodded their head, trying to comprehend how they got there in the first place. It wasn't a surprise that Levi brought them to the hospital but they never expected to wake up there. 

"Okay, do you remember what happened?" 

"Annie was- I mean, someone confronted me in the parking garage and smashed one of my rear head-lights so I ran to my friends' dorm and blacked out."

"At least you remember, do you know who the person was?"

They shook their head, "I've never seen them before, but I think they were following me."

"We'll have to get the police involved, I can give them a call." 

"Thank you." Hange said, looking around to see if Levi was anywhere to be seen. 

He and Eren walked over shortly after the nurse left, wearing their suits. Eren was in the medium grey suit he bought earlier, the same tie around his neck but more put together. Levi was in less of a suit and more of something formal. He had a pair of black skinny jeans that hung loosely on him, a dark red button-up shirt tucked into them with a long black jacket hanging off his shoulders. He had applied black nail polish and a thin layer of eyeliner to match, he looked good when he cleaned himself up. Hange sat up, looking at them. 

"We cleared you to leave, you just have to go to the police station in the morning and tell them what happened," Levi spoke soothingly, throwing the bag that held the others suit on the bed along with Hange's make-up bag. "You have an hour to get ready before we leave so find a bathroom and come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say this right away; I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been so busy with life but I enjoyed this chapter, more to come :)


	9. NOT AN UPDATE: I'm going IA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update!

Hi guys, sorry I haven't continued updating. I'm not going to possess my laptop anymore so I won't be able to update these stories for the time being. I will be back and able to update (hopefully sooner rather than later) but for now, I can't. Thank you all for the support and I promise to come back soon with more updates, including more works in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to miss you all dearly, thank you for the support. I will be back soon enough.


End file.
